A yordle's crushed spirit
by SirSmiggleThe4th
Summary: After the defeat of Bandle city, Noxian's took the surviving Yordles as slaves. Draven takes the chance to humiliate an old acquaintance of his Important! This is the second uploading of this fanfic, I messed up the formatting the first time :/ If there are any criticisms please feel free to tell me, no matter how harsh. That's the only way to improve after all
Draven took sip of the finely aged Noxian wine and took a moment to admire not only himself, but the life he now lived. His brother, Darius, would never approve of his life style, all nice clothes, fine foods and even finer women, but Draven was a celebrity, not the grand general of the Noxian army. He was able to enjoy the fine things in life. He took a moment to ponder when a loud crash came from the kitchen, Draven just simply wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever was going in in there, so he just chose to ignore it. He let out a sigh, picked up his wine glass and rose from his chair, he slowly stretched and let out a grunt.

He picked up the bottle of wine and walked over to the rack on the other side of the room, filled with drinks from all over runeterra, and placed the half empty bottle into the slot that he had pulled it from earlier. He stepped back and took a moment to admire the room he was standing in. A fireplace crackled on the back wall, with his axes brandished above for display. A glass table faced the fireplace, with two chairs facing each other for any 'encounters' Draven was sure to have, yet they were both slightly tilted towards the fireplace. The room was filled with the red banners of Noxus, Draven didn't like them as decorations, but it kept his brother happy when he came to visit so he kept them there to keep Darius off his back. That, along with his waxed wooden floors made this a house fitting of a celebrity, and celebrity was the only word to describe Draven. The best part? All he had to do for his status was throw some axes at prisoners and look stylish whilst doing it. Draven chucked to himself, he didn't give himself enough credit. Of course that wasn't all he had to do. No doubt he earned part of his fortune fighting in the League of Legends, he tasted his fair share of victories and defeats. All in the name of Noxus, of course. But the League no longer exists, the summoners stopped summoning champions a while ago, and Runeterra was left to its own devices. Ever since then there's been the second rise of Shurmia, under Azir's rule. The conflict between Piltover and Zaun that ended in half of Zaun becoming nothing more then a smouldering heap. The capture of the golden demon, which in turn fell the order of the shadow. And who could forgot the victories Darius had managed in the name of Noxus. The Noxian conquering of Bandle city among other things was quite advantageous for Noxus, access to the minerals in the nearby mountain range helped astonishingly with the expansion of the Noxian war machine. Draven began to move back to his chair when another crash startled him, causing him to drop his glass onto the floor. He looked down and saw his wine slowly spread across his floor, avoiding the pieces of shattered glass. Draven clenched his fist and let out a frustrated curse. This disturbance would not go ignored

He faced the kitchen and cleared his throat loudly, a noise that resonated through the otherwise quiet house hold. No response. So he cleared his his throat again, louder this time. Within a few seconds the door gently opened and a little purple Yordle nervously stepped out, she walked into the room and let the door close behind her, "Was there something you needed sir?" she whispered as quietly as she could, trying her best to not anger the the man standing in the centre of the room any further. Draven stared at the helpless Yordle who appeared to be fixated at a point on the ground, ignoring the increasingly infuriated Noxian. The Yordle was clearly miserable, she was clad in a maid outfit and had messy, short white hair that looked as if it had not been washed for a while. Seeing the battered and defeated Yordle made Draven snicker. When Bandle city gave in after the Noxian siege of their city, those in charge of the invasion were not contempt in just the surrender. Following in the cruel ways that are traditional for the state, they put those who were fit to work down in the mines inside of the mountain range. Those who didn't get sent to the mines were sent to Noxus where they are nothing but a work force and, for those who could afford it, servants. The Yordle girl was part of the latter, Draven had spent a small portion of his fortune for this particular Yordle. She eventually looked up to Draven, who was clearly not impressed with the her performance. "How many times do I have to ask you to not make a noise?!" Draven inquired. The Yordle looked back at the ground, her reply was so quiet Draven was unsure if she had said anything at all. "I was trying to make the food you asked for, I'm still trying to get used to the kitchen sir" Draven stepped close to the Yordle and rose his hand to intimidate her, "Well you better hurry and get used to it, look what your idiocy has caused!" Draven growled, pointing to the shattered glass and wine on the ground. The girl recoiled preparing herself for a strike that never came, eventually she regained her composure and mustered up a response. "Y-Yes sir, I'll get to cleaning it up" the Yordle had just passed Draven when he grabbed onto her shoulder, spinning her around. She flinched and stood up straight, clenching her teeth for what was to come. "What have I told you about calling me sir?" He said in a sly tone. "Of course" she said, lowing her head even further and blushing from embarrassment. "S-sorry, master" A devilish grin appeared on Draven's face as she walked to clean up the mess, "You should be thankful for my mercy, Tristana" taunted Draven. "I really am" Tristana replied, as she knelt down to pick up the scattered shards of glass. Tristana was once a champion in the League of legends, a legendary fighter and captain of the Bandle gunners. Every mission was nothing more than a challenge for her and her squad. They took pleasure in fighting, and even more pleasure in blowing stuff up. When the Noxian army came marching on Bandle city's doorstep, she and her army stood in valiant defence of their home. They lost. Tristana's entire squad had sacrificed everything to protect her, but in the end she was cornered and captured. Draven was no stranger to this particular Yordle, they had fought many times in the League. Most of the matches ended with a victory for Draven, and the humiliating defeat of the Bandle Gunner. After the capture, she was being sold to the highest bidder, because of the difficulty capturing her she was being sold for quite the price. The opportunity of humiliating his foe once again was too good to pass up.

Draven walked back to his collection of drinks and pulled out a particularly strong ale originating from Bilgewater. He had been meaning to get back into the art of executions, but he had already acquired the fortune he needed to retire and live a lifetime in luxury. Then again, Draven loved to have his ego constantly stroked, and the people of Noxus did love his performances. Draven took a swig, not bothering to use a glass. He could feel the drink go straight to his head. Being a celebrity changed a man, they could get whatever they wanted and nothing that would appeal to the common man meant anything to someone like him. Only the best things appealed to Draven, and he was the type of man who would do whatever was needed to get whatever he desired. The finest house, the finest foods, and the finest... Women. Draven turned his attention to the Yordle maid who was almost finished cleaning the floor. He grinned, knowing that what he was about to do was inherently wrong, but he didn't care. Nothing would stop him. He took another gulp of his drink, and threw the bottle on the floor, shattering it by his feet. Tristana flinched, clearly frightened by the sudden noise, and moved to the new mess that was created. She let out a heavy sigh, and began to cry from the hopeless situation she was in, but Draven was too drunk to notice these small things. "I'll start cleaning that right away, master" Draven couldn't help but once again grin at her calling him master, he licked away the sprit from his lips and took a step in Tristana's direction. "Come here please" he said in a voice that seemed to make Tristana even more uncomfortable. Tristana began to slowly walk over to him. Standing next to Draven it was apparent that she barely reached half his height. Draven put his hand on her chin, and raised it so she has forced to be facing his own face. "Do you know where you would be right now if it wasn't for me?" He teased, trying to break the Yordle's spirit. "Probably in a much better place than this" she muttered, a smile escaped her mouth. Draven tighten his grip on her chin and moved her face closer, "Would you like to repeat that to me?" He snapped. The smile was quickly replaced with a look of terror "I-In the mines with the others!" she stammered. Draven took pleasure in the desperate look on her face, he smiled, seemingly pleased with her response. He moved close enough for Tristana to smell the alcohol on his breath and whispered into her ear, "Perhaps you better show show your master how much you appreciate everything He has done for you". Slowly he moved Tristana's head against his lower body. It took a moment for Tristana to realise what he was asking of her, she quickly jerked her head back and tried to free herself from Draven's grasp, "Wait, you've been drinking master, maybe you need to take a rest before you-" she begun to plead, struggling to hide the desperation on her face, but she was cut short when he forced her head against his body again, lower this time, "I've been nice to you so far Tristana, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your master angry now would you?". Tristana reluctantly moved her hands up to Draven's pants, and begun to undo the belt around his waist. Another tear trickled down her cheek. "O-Of course master, s-sorry master" she sobbed whilst trying to remove them. She could feel the bulge pressing through his pants, which sprung up the moment she got them off. She tried to plea again for mercy, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak her mouth was forced around Draven's penis as far as she could go. Her eyes opened wide, and soon enough she began to gag. She waited for him to let her breath, but it became clear that Draven was not going to let her go anytime soon. She tried to relax herself, and accept that this was going to happen no matter what she tried. She was starting to run out of air when Draven moved her head back, slowing down once she reached the tip. He released her head and she immediately recoiled and started to cough up the saliva that had gathered up. She stared at his cock, horrified, it was covered in her spit. She shivered at the thought of sucking it any further "Do you need any more help?" Draven taunted. Tristana grabbed the base of his cock and let out a defeated sigh, "No master" she murmured, inching her way back towards the head of his penis. She lifted it up and licked the underside of shaft, Draven let out a pleasured moan. She went back and forth like this until it started to twitch in her hand, she looked up at Draven who had entered a trance by Tristana's tongue. She lowered it and placed her lips around the thick head of Draven's dick. The size of it was stunning to a Yordle like her, and she wondered if she would even be able to fit the whole thing in her mouth without choking herself. Draven looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask why she had stopped. Tristana was still reluctant to continue, but she didn't want him to get angry, who knew what he might do if she denies him in this drunken state. She moved her gaze away from Draven's face and back down to the cock sitting on the tip of her mouth. She knew she had to do exactly what he wanted

She needed to to please her master

Tristana started to massage the head of Draven's cock with her tongue, gently playing with it and making circles around the tip. She could see Draven start to tense up, and slowly started making her way down the base, making the same circle motion around the whole shaft before going back up to the tip. She looked up at Draven, who was clearly intoxicated by the experience. She continued this, slowly finding her masters weak spots and abusing them. This continued for what seemed like an eternity to her, slowly perfecting the motions that pleased her master the most. His penis start to twitch, and she found herself moving faster without Draven's help, was she enjoying this? Right as Draven was about to climax, her head was grabbed and pulled away from it. "Not just yet" he teased. she took a gasp of air as the salvia dribbled down her chin, strings of it still hanging off the penis she had been so gently playing with, her tongue out still lusting for more. "You've been such a obedient servant, how about I return the favour" She hardly had any time to protest before Draven yanked the collar on her maid uniform and pulled her face closer to his. He lent in and kissed her, Tristana was shocked, but she relaxed herself and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, eventually wrapping her own around his. Before she knew it, she was totally lost in the moment. She found herself to be disappointed, left wanting more when he pulled his lips away from hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a wanting moan. Draven picked up the Yordle and moved her to the table in the centre of the room. Tristana had begun sweating, but she couldn't figure out if it was because of the fireplace in the room or the arousal she was experiencing. She looked into Draven's eyes as he started to undress her, getting rid of her shirt first and then moving down to her skirt. It was clear that the alcohol had gotten to his head now, and he wasn't thinking straight. Tristana's skirt soon slipped off, exposing her most delicate areas to Draven, who slowly brought himself closer between the Yordle's thighs. Her heart started to race from the excitement, her breathing became heavy and every word she tried to speak was nothing more than a lustful moan. For a brief moment Tristana came to her senses, how could she be feeling like this towards the man who was using her as nothing more than a slave . Surely she couldn't be getting excited by this?

Something in Tristana's mind snapped when he forced his way between her legs. Tristana let out a moan of pleasure and her mind went numb from the tongue lapping at her clit, slowly making its way down to the opening between her legs. Tristana forgot about everything else, all her hate for Draven slipped away. She reserved herself to nothing more than Draven's little slave. She couldn't control her self anymore, and before she knew it she was grabbing onto Draven's head and pushing it deeper against her crotch. She made a squeal, the pitch so high she never knew she could make one like it, her resent of Draven had changed to worship. Draven's tongue struck something delicate, she began to squirm as she neared her climax. Her heart started to race even faster, and she finally managed to speak, begging her master. "Don't stop! Keep going, oh god keep going!" She raised her hips and began to cum, squirming in the overwhelming ecstasy she felt. She could hardly relax, heart still pumping, she had fully surrendered herself to the service of her master. Draven eventually moved his head away, standing up and once again taking out his erect penis, rubbing it against Tristana's twitching clit. "P-Put it in" she moaned, still dizzy from the excitement. Draven grinned again, placing it just in the entrance of her pussy before moving it back away. Tristana let out a yelp of disappointment, staring deep into his eyes. "Beg" he ordered. She looked at her master with puppy dog eyes and did as she was asked. "P-Please! I want your dick inside of me, I want it inside of me now! Please master!" He moved his cock back to the entrence and slowly moved it inside of the tight Yordle. Tristana let out another gleeful squeal as he started to move his hips back and forth, starting slow but with each thrust reaching new depths inside of her. Her mind went blank from the pleasure, she no longer cared about Bandle city, or her soldiers now forced to work in the mines. All she cared about was Draven's cock, her masters cock, lust for the Noxian now overtaking her body. She started to cry tears of joy, or were they shameful tears? It didn't matter anymore to her. "I-I belong to you now, master, thank you for letting me be your slave!" She screamed, her tight pussy begun to tighten around Draven as she almost reached her climax again, Draven started to speed up, and she could feel the twitching once again. "I want you to beg for it!" He demanded, Tristana replied, keen to meet his demands. "I want you to cum inside of me master! I'm nothing but your slave, your little Yordle slave. I want to make you happy! Please, cum inside of me!" She pleaded, and with a final thrust they both reached their climax. Hot semen filled the little Yordle, who quivered as she let out screams of pleasure. Tristana wrapped her legs around Draven, not wanting the moment to end, she stuck her tongue out and started to breath heavily, still trying to relax from the heat of the moment. Draven lent in close to Tristana's ear and whispered, "I'm glad you see things my way, slave" and pried himself away from the lustful Yordle. He fell back into his chair and smiled at Tristana, "Hopefully I don't need to punish you any further" he managed to sigh before finally passing out from the ale he had been drinking. Tristana just laid there, semen gushing from her purple pussy, she finally got up and slowly dressed back into her maid outfit, and begun to clean up the mess that they had made. She finished cleaning up the spillage that she had wrongfully caused, and went to go finish cooking for her master. She had been broken, she belonged to Draven and she knew it. She had no will to resist any further.

"He was her master, and she was his slave


End file.
